


all i ever wanted was a life in your shape

by lesbianbettycooper



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Pining, Tenderness, Trans Female Ben Hanscom, also like... i cannot stress enough how barely there mike/eddie/richie is. its like nothing..., its about the love.........................., lesbian benverly!!! yeehaw!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: Bev seems almost a permanent fixture of the earth around her. She’s green and yellow and orange and she’s thoughtful and careless all at once. She digs her bare feet beneath soft dirt and weaves flowers into chains.For a second, Ben wishes she was Bill — so that she could draw Bev accurately; portray the other girl’s beauty with perfect and precise lines.or; ben crushes HEAVILY on bev (and they're in a forest)





	all i ever wanted was a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> title from mitski's strawberry blonde!
> 
> did i use this an excuse to wax poetic about bev?? you betcha! dsjfsdf

Bev seems almost a permanent fixture of the earth around her. She’s green and yellow and orange and she’s thoughtful and careless all at once. She digs her bare feet beneath soft dirt and weaves flowers into chains.

For a second, Ben wishes she was Bill — so that she could draw Bev accurately; portray the other girl’s beauty with perfect and precise lines. Bill’s very good at that, illustrating exactly what he means to. Ben had tried to draw her once but her hands shook each time she put her pencil to the page. She’s better at writing. At describing something in a pretty, flowery way that would make the other girls’ in her class swoon.

The wind picks up, spinning leaves and dust around them. The dust makes Ben cough but Bev revels in it. She grins at the sky, her hair collecting leaves. Ben thinks she looks like some sort of forest nymph. Beautiful and otherworldly and yet entirely earth-like too; like she’d sprouted from a tree or a river or from beneath a very large, moss-covered rock.

The sun shines down on them and Bev is enveloped in the yellow light. Her hair looks like wispy molten gold, and her freckles look like constellations, and the half-chipped yellow varnish on her fingers and toes seem to glimmer. She’s a kaleidoscope of afternoon light; she’s like something out of a teen movie where the main character’s love interest is shrouded in beautiful white light and the main character’s breath catches in their throat. Ben feels kind of like that now.

She inhales deeply, accidentally collecting dust in her lungs — causing her to promptly try and cough up all of her insides. Bev is quickly by Ben’s side, tucking her legs beneath herself and rubbing Ben’s back. It’s honestly a little much and a little unneeded but it’s so _ nice _ and _ caring _ and _ loving _that Ben really doesn’t mind.

When Ben finally catches her breath, Bev is grinning down at her, her hand still hot on her back. “Are you okay?” she asks in a voice that means she already knows.

Ben only nods, smiling somewhat bashfully. She sits up after a moment, pleased when Bev sits down beside her. 

“Good,” Bev says, knocking her knee against Ben’s and then leaving it there. Her tongue pokes out between her teeth as she concentrates on weaving her flowers together. The little orange basket near Ben’s feet is filled with them — they’re mostly daisies but she spots wood sorrels and a poppy flower too.

Some of Bev’s hair falls in front of her eyes — unravelling from the little braid Stan had put it in earlier — and Ben almost reaches out to tuck it behind her ear, she only just stops herself in time. That would be super weird, super weird and super embarrassing and Bev would laugh in her face — but not in the nice, sweet way she usually laughs with Ben, in the mean-spirited way Greta Keene had laughed at Ben when she saw the pressed flowers she kept in her notebooks. Except Beverly would never laugh at her like that, Bev doesn’t have a nasty bone in her body.

Ben hears a loud laugh further into the woods — further back where the clubhouse is hidden — and tries to prepare herself for the barrage of good-natured teasing that Richie will heap upon her. Bev turns to look over Ben’s head, smiling as more laughter flutters through the air. She leans a little further into Ben, her knee bones digging slightly into Ben’s thigh.

Mike emerges from the trees first, grinning wide, Richie’s giant glasses in his hands. “Found them!” he calls into the woods, a little out of breath.

They smile up at him, laughing when Richie comes barrelling into him — his face bright red. The pair practically fall to the ground across from them, ignoring Bev’s very long — very fake — groan.

“Well, look at you two lovebirdies!” Richie crows, his voice somewhere between _ Southern Belle _ and _ Irish Cop _.

Mike collapses into laughter, as he always does at Richie’s voices. Richie takes the opportunity to steal his glasses back, clumsily pushing them back on his face.

“Oh, Rich! Beep beep!” Beverly says, her giggles somewhat undercutting the demand.

Before Richie can say something even more mortifying, Eddie appears too. “Leave them alone, Trashmouth!” he shouts, his face red too — but nowhere near as flushed as Richie’s.

Richie leaps to his feet. “Sorry to leave you so soon,” he starts, pulling Mike to his feet too, “but my step-son needs me ever so dearly.” He throws his arm around Mike’s shoulders and they traipse after Eddie's retreating form, “We’re coming, Eddie, my love!”

“See you later,” Mike manages as Richie drags him away. Adding in a teasing voice “Have fun!”

They hear Eddie shout loudly and Mike’s brief cooing once more before the trio’s chatter fades into the trees once again. 

“What are those kids smoking?” Bev jokes before turning back to her creation.

Ben chuckles softly, plaiting three strands of overgrown grass. They go back to listening to the forest, Bev’s hands working away at her flowers. The wind has slowed again but leaves are still whistling and branches are still fluttering. Ben can hear the quarry rushing down a ways too.

After a long moment, Bev turns to her, an accomplished little smile on her face. She holds the crown up to the sun to admire her work. She swivels her head to look at Ben. “Whaddya think?” she asks.

Ben grins back at her, “Great!” she says, “It’s really great!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Bev says, her smile turning sly. “Because it’s yours!” She leans over to place the crown on Ben’s head. She smiles down at the other girl before pressing a quick kiss to Ben’s cheek, “Perfect crown for a perfect girl.”

Ben’s face feels like it’s on fire, she’s sure that she must be bright red but she can’t bring herself to be embarrassed. She can only smile and mutter, “thanks,” pressing her knee against Bev’s once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ABOUT THE SOFT LESBIANISM AND THE PINING CRUSHES ON YOU BEST FRIENDSSSS
> 
> i cannot stress how heavily i believe that benverly are both girls and are in love with each other. so like......... if you wanna yell about them dm me on tumblr @ kendallroydyke
> 
> kudos and comments are super super SUPER appreciated!!!


End file.
